La sera del giorno dopo
by Lady Memory
Summary: Un momento molto particolare nella vita di Severus. Traduzione della mia storia in inglese "I'm walking". COMPLETA.


**LA SERA DEL GIORNO DOPO**

_di Lady Memory_

Un momento molto particolare nella vita di Severus. Traduzione della mia storia in inglese "I'm walking".

Grazie a Tearsofphoenix per i suoi preziosi consigli.

Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati.

-o O o- -o O o-** -o O o-o O o-I -o O o-o O o- **-o O o- -o O o-

_Sto camminando…_

_Sto camminando nei corridoi. La mia mente è stata occupata da molti pensieri diversi in queste ultime ore: riflessioni amare, ricordi tristi, nuovi progetti… persino speranze, nonostante gli eventi cupi a cui sono stato costretto ad assistere. Ma adesso provo solo una fredda irritazione. Il ragazzo non si è presentato a cena. Dal momento del mio annuncio, ha sistematicamente evitato qualsiasi altro membro del personale. Si è anche rifiutato di unirsi a me nella mia missione di ieri. Suppongo che non volesse guardare negli occhi il bambino che è convinto di aver reso orfano. Almeno, spero che sia questo il motivo. Fino ad ora, non ha mostrato alcun segno visibile di rimorso, anche se credo che dovrebbe. Mi chiedo se questo possa significare qualcosa…_

_Dunque, dov'è la fine di questa dannata galleria? Sto diventando vecchio e stanco, ammettiamolo… o forse questi corridoi sono più lunghi di quanto ricordassi._

_Minerva invece ha trascorso l'intera giornata laggiù, naturalmente, guardando la casa e cercando di essere di aiuto… ma lei non sa la verità. Ovviamente, è stata subito sopraffatta da un'intensa compassione per il bambino. Le sue ambizioni materne, sempre frustrate, hanno trovato un degno obiettivo in quella piccola creatura. Ieri sera mi aspettavo addirittura che mi proponesse di adottarlo e di portarlo a Hogwarts. Ma questo non è possibile: se avesse ascoltato la profezia, avrebbe capito il perché. Grazie al cielo, non ha pensato né pensa di interrogarmi ancora. Per fortuna, nessuno ha sentito la profezia, oltre a me… o meglio: nessuno ha sentito la profezia "nella sua interezza", nemmeno la veggente inconsapevole che l'ha declamata mentre parlava in stato di trance. Come sempre, il destino segue un suo corso misterioso e ancora una volta, mi investe di una grande responsabilità e di un compito ancora più grande. Lo so. Ho sempre saputo di essere un predestinato, nonostante i miei numerosi detrattori… e uno di loro purtroppo è persino nella mia famiglia._

_Fa freddo qui…_

_Sì, Abe, so cosa diresti. Non posso negare di aver fatto degli errori, e anche dolorosi… ma i miei errori mi hanno insegnato che non posso espormi. La gente non è preparata ad accettare la leadership di una mente superiore che tende con tutte le sue forze ad un bene più grande. Il bene superiore ha le sue vie, che sono sconosciute alla maggior parte degli uomini… Maghi, Babbani, non c'è differenza. Ma noi, gli illuminati, noi che siamo stati benedetti e condannati da questa consapevolezza, abbiamo il potere, la saggezza e l'obbligo morale di usare questa conoscenza per guidare le masse ignoranti alla salvezza… indipendentemente dalla loro riluttanza. Un compito difficile, eppure così gratificante… Ma pensiamo al ragazzo adesso._

_Mmmm, dovrei far prima se le scale mi aiutano…_

_Il ragazzo non si è comportato come mi aspettavo. Evidentemente, il mio annuncio lo ha annientato, nonostante le sue parole di accettazione. Mi chiedo se stia pensando di dimettersi… Naturalmente, adesso non è più necessario che porti avanti il suo ruolo fittizio… anche se in effetti è un buon insegnante, nonostante l'età. Ma, a parte l'insegnamento, ho bisogno di lui. Non posso lasciarlo andare. E' una pedina troppo importante in questo gioco. E' stato l'inizio, il dono inaspettato, il punto debole di Voldemort, la crepa nella sua armatura, ed ha svolto il suo doppio ruolo di spia in modo perfetto, guadagnandosi sia la fiducia di Tom che la mia. Ed è solo un ragazzo!_

_Il suo ruolo potrebbe essere prezioso in quel futuro che deve ancora venire, ma che la mia mente può facilmente immaginare. Questa è la grande differenza tra me e questi individui miopi che stanno felicemente celebrando la vittoria. Non sanno… E forse sono benedetti da questa pietosa ignoranza. Ma io, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente, non posso limitarmi ad aspettare di sapere. Devo prepararmi per quello che avverrà, perché avverrà certamente. Una mente meno acuta potrebbe facilmente credere che la profezia si sia avverata. Ma io so che questo finale così ovvio non può essere quello previsto da quella donna demente nella sua sorprendente visione. Il bambino non ha usato il suo potere, perché il bambino non ha ancora alcun potere… E' stato protetto dal sacrificio di sua madre: questa è la vera risposta alla domanda che tutti continuano a farsi in queste ore…_

_Ah, queste scale sono così lunghe! Pensavo di aver scelto una scorciatoia…_

_Poveri sciocchi! Una soluzione così semplice, così evidente eppure così inaccessibile alle loro menti semplici. Ognuno sembra pensare che Harry Potter abbia un potere speciale. No… No, no, no, no, no. Lui è solo il guscio che ha ospitato temporaneamente qualcosa di più grande… Ma forse questo dono si rinnoverà quando arriverà il momento giusto…_

_La luce è così bassa nei sotterranei! Mi sono sempre chiesto come i Serpeverde possano vivere in questa atmosfera così deprimente…_

_Tuttavia, il Bene Superiore ha le sue vie, e solo coloro che si sono consumati nella sua ricerca possono riconoscerle, possono percepirle. Sono stato graziato, sì, davvero graziato. E ora ho di nuovo una missione… Il destino mi restituisce quello che mi ha portato via tanti anni fa… redenzione… conoscenza… e potere… per il bene superiore!_

_Oh, ecco la sua porta…_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

Una mano rugosa si chiuse a pugno e bussò sul legno scuro dei pannelli.

"Severus," chiamò una voce anziana.

Non ci fu risposta.

"Severus!" ripetè la vecchia voce, e l'impazienza vibrò nella bontà forzata del tono.

Ancora una volta, non ci fu alcuna risposta; aggrottando le sopracciglia, Silente puntò la bacchetta verso la serratura e mormorò un incantesimo. La porta si aprì docilmente, e il grande mago entrò, il suono frusciante del mantello di velluto a coprire i suoi passi.

La stanza era buia tranne che per la luce proveniente dalle fiamme morenti nel camino. Severus era rannicchiato su una sedia in un angolo, con la fronte appoggiata al vetro gelido di una finestra, come se stesse guardando i giardini di notte. O forse era smarrito in un disperato oblio? Il ragazzo voltò il capo, ma i suoi occhi erano inespressivi, e non mostrò in alcun modo di riconoscere la figura imponente che aveva così indiscretamente violato il suo alloggio privato.

Silente sospirò. La sua irritabilità era ferocemente stimolata da quell'atteggiamento così passivo.

Dunque Severus Piton soffriva, pensò. Certo, ma a cosa serviva quella sofferenza, adesso? Il ragazzo aveva fatto un grosso errore e qualcun altro aveva pagato al suo posto. Purtroppo, coloro che avevano perso la vita erano stati preziosi membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, una coppia che avrebbe potuto essere molto utile negli anni a venire, per guidare e ispirare la ricostruzione. Giovani, intelligenti, sani, ricchi…

Per inciso, Lily Evans era stata irrimediabilmente amata da Piton. Ma le sue scelte sbagliate avevano portato alla tragica scomparsa della giovane donna, e ora il ragazzo era distrutto di fronte alle conseguenze delle sue azioni sconsiderate. D'accordo, ma si sarebbe sentito così distrutto se i morti fossero stati, per esempio, i Paciock? Anche loro avevano un figlio che avrebbe potuto essere oggetto della profezia… tuttavia, una simile possibilità non sembrava avere preoccupato Severus Piton all'epoca. E, sebbene fossero fedeli seguaci, i Paciock, purtroppo, non erano così preziosi come i Potter nei riguardi di una futura leadership.

Dunque, il ragazzo era egoista, il vecchio mago aveva sdegnosamente considerato. Come Silente prima di lui, aveva capito i suoi errori solo quando quegli errori lo avevano colpito nel profondo.

O forse il ragazzo era effettivamente piagnucoloso, proprio come lo chiamavano gli altri studenti. Be', magari non tutti gli studenti, solo i Grifondoro preferiti di Silente. E ora tre di loro erano morti e il quarto sarebbe stato presto rinchiuso ad Azkaban per tradimento. Un reato così spregevole!

Ma Sirius proveniva da una famiglia di Serpeverde, Silente rifletté; forse il tradimento era implicito nei suoi geni. E l'ultimo superstite di quel gruppo favoloso era solo un reietto, un lupo mannaro sotto mentite spoglie, inutile alla causa e odioso alla maggior parte del mondo magico. Un fastidioso problema.

Il vecchio mago si sentiva irritato. No, decisamente la guerra aveva preteso un tributo doloroso per i progetti del bene superiore. Le forze fresche per una ricostruzione erano venute a mancare. E questo ragazzo che piangeva così vergognosamente in un angolo, non aveva nessun diritto di stare lì a lamentarsi, quando c'era così tanto ancora da fare.

Inoltre, nei prossimi giorni, anche la sua vita sarebbe stata in pericolo. I processi sarebbero iniziati presto, ora che Voldemort era così convenientemente scomparso. Il ragazzo avrebbe fatto meglio a riacquistare il suo autocontrollo e a soppesare i suoi debiti e le sue alleanze. Soprattutto con Silente, che aveva in mano le chiavi della sua liberazione. Questo irritante atteggiamento sconsolato, ancor più deprecabile in un ex Mangiamorte, non lo avrebbe certo aiutato davanti a un tribunale.

Eppure… perché il ragazzo non reagiva? Non aveva notato che il preside era lì, proprio davanti a lui?

"_Severus_."

Questa volta, il nome venne sussurrato.

Lentamente, il ragazzo alzò la testa per guardare Silente. I suoi occhi riflettevano l'orrore di coloro che hanno visto l'inferno e si sono ritratti all'ultimo minuto. Il volto devastato, le labbra tremanti, le dita che si contraevano spasmodicamente in una morsa torturante, tutto suggeriva un dolore che andava oltre ogni umana sopportazione.

Il grande mago si irrigidì per la sorpresa, e le parole severe che aveva preparato restarono sospese nella sua mente. Che cosa si poteva opporre di fronte ad una simile evidente disperazione?

"Preside…" mormorò infine il ragazzo, dilatando gli occhi nello sforzo di parlare.

Silente si irrigidì, mentre un'ondata di sentimenti sconosciuti ma potenti si rovesciava su di lui. Si sentì disarmato. E, cosa ancora più sorprendente, sentì un'emozione dolce e struggente stringergli il cuore. Qualcosa di profondo e smarrito in lontananza pulsava dolorosamente dentro di lui, una forza che aveva completamente dimenticato.

"Severus," ripeté, lottando contro quelle sensazioni inaspettate e battendo le palpebre per sopprimere la sua emozione. Ma poi recuperò la sua lucidità. Il ragazzo non mangiava da due giorni. Una rapida occhiata al letto, e si rese conto che il ragazzo non aveva neanche dormito. La sua intransigenza vacillò.

Gli occhi di Severus erano ancora fissi su di lui, e sembravano pregarlo con un'intensità intollerabile.

Silente sospirò. Come era giovane il ragazzo, così incredibilmente giovane! A volte Silente dimenticava quanto era lunga la strada che portava a ciò che gli altri chiamavano "saggezza", ma che lui in cuor suo definiva "superiorità di giudizio".

Sospirando di nuovo, si sedette pesantemente su una sedia.

"Severus," disse per la quarta volta, intrecciando le dita in grembo e non sapendo come andare avanti.

Il ragazzo lo guardò, in attesa. I suoi occhi erano lucidi di lacrime, e Silente capitolò.

"Perché non sei venuto a cena questa sera?" chiese pazientemente. "Non puoi lasciarti morire di fame. Non è utile a te. E non è utile a Lily."

Il ragazzo deglutì e distolse lo sguardo.

"Dovresti dormire, " Silente continuò tranquillamente. "Ucciderti non servirà a riportarla indietro."

Severus si irrigidì e abbassò la testa, aprendo e stringendo i pugni senza posa nel suo tormento interiore.

"Albus…" mormorò lentamente. Era la prima volta che il ragazzo osava chiamare Silente per nome, e il vecchio mago sentì una fitta al cuore.

"Pensi che… che Lily mi possa vedere… da dove è adesso?"

Quelle parole, sussurrate ed esitanti, presero Silente di sorpresa. Era abituato a trattare con un uomo dall'apparenza di un ragazzo, e ora l'uomo rivelava il bambino che aveva sempre celato dentro di sé.

Severus lo guardava con quella immensa fiducia che solo i più giovani possono mostrare senza sembrare ridicoli. Silente si sentì perduto.

"Sono sicuro che può", rispose alla fine e, ancora una volta, una fitta gli strinse il cuore.

Gli occhi di Severus divennero ancora più ansiosi.

"Allora tu pensi… tu credi che adesso lei sappia quello che ho fatto per lei?"

Silente sospirò e annuì tristemente. Automaticamente, appoggiò le mani sui braccioli della sedia, ma il ragazzo non sembrò reagire a quella posa maestosa. Tenendo gli occhi fissi su Silente, sussurrò, "Quindi, pensi che… "

Inghiottì il suo dolore e si costrinse a completare la domanda.

"Pensi che lei mi possa… perdonare?"

Una moltitudine di ricordi spezzò la resistenza di Silente, un vortice di immagini e suoni provenienti dal passato.

_Con il viso distorto dall'ira, due giovani uomini si sfidavano l'un l'altro, pronunciando parole di rabbia e di disprezzo. Un ragazzino si unì a loro nel vano tentativo di dividerli, ma essi lo spinsero da parte con violenza, mentre la loro lotta diventava ancor più selvaggia. Lampi di luce esplosero dalle bacchette che entrambi tenevano in mano, e grida, fumo e oggetti che cadevano occuparono la scena, oscurando la visione per un momento indefinito._

_E poi, in mezzo a quella confusione, una figura rimase immobile a terra, le braccia aperte in abbandono e un dolce sorriso triste sulle labbra: Ariana._

La visione colpì Silente come una pugnalata, e per un momento gli mozzò il respiro, lasciandolo in preda a qualcosa di troppo simile all'orrore. Battendo le palpebre, il vecchio mago scosse lentamente la testa, cercando di liberare la mente da quei ricordi crudeli. Poi, con gli occhi ancora pieni di orrore per quelle immagini terribili, riportò il suo sguardo su Severus, che lo stava fissando con angoscia.

Fraintendendo l'espressione di Albus, Severus si chinò con veemenza in avanti e afferrò i braccioli della sedia dell'uomo più anziano, stringendoli in una morsa.

"Ti prego, no!" supplicò, tremando di dolore. "Tu… tu sai la verità! Io non l'ho tradita volontariamente!"

Il suo volto quasi toccava quello di Silente nello sforzo di implorarlo, e il vecchio mago si perse nelle profondità di quegli occhi neri, così sconcertantemente innocenti nonostante i tanti orrori a cui avevano assistito.

Qualcosa cedette nella sua anima.

Senza parlare, aprì le braccia, accogliendo il giovane in un abbraccio. Severus esitò, poi si arrese alle sue emozioni e appoggiò la testa sul petto di Albus, singhiozzando in preda alla disperazione.

Con immensa tenerezza, Silente tenne stretto a sè il ragazzo piangente, inalando l'odore acre del suo corpo non lavato, logorato da due giorni di veglia, e percependo la fragilità di quella struttura scarna che si raggomitolava fiduciosa contro di lui.

Per un lungo momento, assaporò i sentimenti dolceamari che il contatto aveva risvegliato nella sua anima. Quanti anni erano passati da quando aveva provato sensazioni così profonde, così incredibili? Per quanto tempo aveva soppresso le sue emozioni, relegandole in un angolo del suo cuore come se fossero poco importanti o, ancor peggio, pericolose? Per quanto tempo si era negato la gioia di amare e di essere amato?

Gli unici che aveva veramente amato… _no, cerchiamo di essere onesti,_ si rimproverò… gli unici che avrebbe dovuto veramente amare - suo fratello e sua sorella - erano stati sacrificati alle sue ambizioni. L'amico che credeva di aver trovato, il ragazzo con il quale aveva condiviso una parte della sua anima, si era trasformato in un traditore e un nemico, e forse persino in un assassino.

Ariana… La maledizione che l'aveva colpita era stata scagliata da Albus o da Gellert Grindelwald?

Non aveva mai osato scoprirlo, nemmeno con il Pensatoio. Quel ricordo era così immensamente doloroso, quella possibilità era così orribilmente spaventosa, che se n'era sempre ritratto con un fremito. Esattamente come stava facendo adesso.

Sospirò profondamente, e poi rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo sul ragazzo che piangeva tra le sue braccia. Le sue lacrime avevano bagnato le vesti di Albus, e anche se i suoi singhiozzi strazianti avevano cominciato a diminuire, il ragazzo non sembrava pronto a lasciare quella posizione consolante.

Ancora una volta, Silente sentì un'immensa tenerezza, seguita da un rimorso acuto. Sia lui che Severus aveva tradito i loro cari, ma mentre Severus aveva cercato con tutte le sue forze di fare ammenda, Albus si era ritratto dalle sue azioni con orrore, chiudendole nella sua mente come in una cassaforte e costruendovi intorno un recinto per mantenersene il più lontano possibile.

Silente aggrottò la fronte, e i suoi occhi divennero due fessure. Il grande mago si compiaceva di avere una mente saggia e perspicace, eppure non era mai riuscito ad agire seguendo i sentimenti semplici ma potenti che il suo cuore era stato in grado di provare tanti anni prima. Anche quando era più giovane, tutto aveva sempre dovuto essere filtrato da… da che cosa? Dalla ragione? Dalla logica? Ma anche la logica e la ragione avevano dimostrato di poter essere così facilmente tratte in inganno! Forse era proprio l'amore l'unica vera forza a cui doveva essere consentito di regnare su…

No.

Silente si irrigidì. L'amore poteva essere ancora più pericoloso di quelle fredde passioni razionali. La ricerca di un bene più grande doveva venire prima di tutto il resto. L'amore doveva essere disciplinato. Deve essere domato, o avrebbe potuto portare a risultati devastanti nella temerarietà della sua irruenza.

Ma l'amore poteva anche essere incanalato. Poteva diventare la forza più dolce e più delicata per guidare l'anima attraverso i momenti più difficili e impervi della vita.

Sì, l'amore poteva essere la risposta. E c'era un modo molto semplice di sperimentarlo.

Silente annuì in silenzio, e le sue braccia intenzionalmente si strinsero attorno a Severus. Istintivamente, il ragazzo tirò su col naso e si rannicchiò ancora di più in quel rifugio protettivo.

Silente sorrise, e lasciò che Severus si abbandonasse in quell'abbraccio e assaporasse il potere che lo accoglieva così paternamente, facendolo sentire al sicuro.

Poi, senza preavviso, Albus aprì le braccia, rilasciando la presa e appoggiandosi allo schienale.

Sconcertato per quel gesto che sembrava un rifiuto, Severus alzò la testa. I suoi occhi avevano ancora l'espressione annebbiata di coloro che hanno perso sé stessi nel dolore. Era sbilanciato. Esattamente lo stato in cui Silente aveva sperato di trovarlo.

"Severus," lo chiamò, e il ragazzo lo guardò con uno sguardo che rivelava tutta la sua vulnerabilità interiore. Improvvisamente, Severus sembrò capire dove si trovava e chi era l'uomo potente che lo aveva appena tenuto tra le braccia. L'imbarazzo lo fece ritrarre, e la disperazione trasparì nuovamente dai suoi occhi. Con uno sforzo violento, si raddrizzò e offrì le sue scuse.

"Mi dispiace, Preside, non volevo…"

"Il mio nome è Albus, e ti ho autorizzato a chiamarmi così sin dal primo giorno che hai iniziato il tuo lavoro come insegnante di Pozioni," Silente rispose con calma.

Il ragazzo arrossì di un rossore cupo, ancora più imbarazzato. Il mago più anziano lo fissò, lasciando che il suo sguardo azzurro affondasse sempre più profondamente negli occhi neri di Severus. Dolore, imbarazzo, dubbio, esitazione – Albus poteva facilmente distinguere tutte quelle emozioni mentre il ragazzo lo fissava incerto.

"Anche se può darti conforto, piangere non aiuterà Lily," Silente lo ammonì quietamente. "Ammettiamolo, Severus. Hai fatto un errore. Un grande errore. Senza volerlo, lo so. Ma hai capito la reale importanza delle tue azioni solo quando Lily è stata presa in trappola. Ora vorresti che lei ti perdonasse. Ma come potrebbe farlo, sapendo che suo figlio è ancora in pericolo? La vita di Lily le è stata portata via troppo presto e troppo bruscamente."

Severus si irrigidì a quel rimprovero.

Silente si fece grave. "Sono contento che tu riconosca la tua colpa. Perché a dispetto di quello che tutti ora sembrano pensare, io, Albus Silente, so che il mostro che si faceva chiamare Lord Voldemort tornerà a reclamare il bambino di Lily uno di questi giorni. Il piccolo Harry sarà una preda facile per lui. E Lily non sarà lì per difendere suo figlio."

Il ragazzo impallidì orribilmente. "Ho già accettato di proteggere il bambino," mormorò con voce opaca.

Con calma, il vecchio mago sistemò le sue vesti, aggiustandosi le maniche sui polsi mentre Severus lo guardava con circospezione. I segni umidi e rotondi lasciati dalle sue lacrime sul petto di Silente sembravano ricambiare accusatori il suo sguardo. Mordendosi il labbro, il ragazzo abbassò la testa. Silente si aggiustò gli occhiali a mezza luna sul naso sottile e fissò Severus coi suoi occhi penetranti.

"Allora," chiese, intrecciando le dita. "Cosa pensi di fare adesso?"

Severus spalancò gli occhi, chiaramente preso in contropiede, e improvvisamente sembrò rendersi conto di quanto l'atmosfera si fosse raggelata in quei pochi ultimi secondi.

"Non lo so", rispose a disagio.

"Hai un impegno con la scuola. Ma entrambi sappiamo che quello era solo uno stratagemma, un trucco per permetterti di fare il doppio gioco."

Il ragazzo respirava piano, seguendo le parole del mago più anziano con dolorosa attenzione.

"Non c'è più bisogno di continuare questa finzione adesso. Anche se credo che tu abbia fatto uno splendido lavoro, so quanto detesti insegnare agli studenti. Suppongo che tu preferisca dimetterti. La scuola è iniziata solo due mesi fa… non dovrebbe essere difficile trovare un sostituto in questa fase."

Severus sembrava sconcertato, ma anche sollevato da questa conclusione.

"Grazie," mormorò.

Silente sorrise interiormente. No, il ragazzo non poteva nemmeno immaginare quello che il preside aveva in serbo per lui. Si appoggiò sullo schienale come per contemplare il soffitto.

"Inoltre, avrai bisogno di tempo per te stesso, per preparare la tua difesa. I processi inizieranno presto, e sarai chiamato a giustificare le tue azioni".

Ah, questa volta il tiro era andato a segno! Severus impallidì di orrore e cominciò a parlare, tutto agitato.

"Ma… ma tu sai cosa ho fatto e perché. Tu… Io… Io ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto di fare!"

"Certo, Severus. So benissimo quello che hai fatto e perché. Il problema sarà convincere la giuria, soprattutto Barty Crouch. È necessario essere consapevoli di questo, in modo che tu ti possa preparare. Io comunque verrò a testimoniare in tuo favore, come ti ho promesso. E tu sai che io mantengo sempre le mie promesse."

Silente guardò il ragazzo e non si stupì di veder apparire una scintilla di gratitudine sui suoi lineamenti pallidi. Azkaban era una prospettiva troppo spaventosa anche per il più incallito dei criminali. Il Preside abbassò la voce. Quello che stava per chiedere era vitale per i suoi progetti futuri.

"Ma ricorda: c'è un segreto che entrambi condividiamo e che deve essere tenuto nascosto al resto del mondo magico. Sto parlando della profezia, Severus. Quelle parole sono già costate la vita di Lily, e possono portare anche altri alla perdizione."

All'improvviso, il vecchio mago sembrò avvampare come una fiamma.

"La profezia non deve essere rivelata. Mai!"

Soggiogato, il ragazzo annuì. Silente si aggiustò gli occhiali.

"Sono contento che tu sia d'accordo. Perché, vedi, quelle parole sono la tua giustificazione più forte e, allo stesso tempo, l'accusa più importante contro di te. Rivelando queste parole al nostro nemico, hai tradito un intero mondo che avrebbe potuto cadere senza pietà sotto la più crudele delle dominazioni. Tuttavia, allo stesso tempo, sei stato brutalmente punito per questo crimine, in un modo che nessun giudice prenderebbe in considerazione, ma che IO ritengo sufficiente. Io credo nelle seconde possibilità, Severus, quando coloro ai quali sono accordate si comportano di conseguenza."

Qui Silente fece una pausa; il ragazzo evidentemente cominciava a sentirsi rassicurato. Era il momento di metterlo in crisi di nuovo.

"Ma, ahimè, le mie convinzioni non sono condivise dalla maggioranza del mondo magico. Quindi, mantenere il segreto sulla profezia significa che nessuno saprà mai il vero motivo del tuo pentimento. Nonostante le mie garanzie, il giorno in cui lascerai la scuola sarai probabilmente esposto all'odio e al disprezzo di tutti coloro che hanno subito attacchi dai Mangiamorte. Spero che tu abbia un posto sicuro dove andare."

Severus guardò Silente, sgomento.

"Io… io non ho un posto dove stare," balbettò, abbassando di nuovo la testa.

"Questo è ciò che sta accadendo anche al piccolo Harry," Silente gli ricordò gentilmente. "È andato a vivere con sua zia Petunia. Suppongo che ti ricorderai di lei. Completamente diversa dalla sorella. Sole e luna, direi… ma il sole era ovviamente Lily."

Guardò Severus muoversi a disagio sulla sedia. Poi aggrottò la fronte, come se ripescasse qualcosa dal più profondo angolo della sua mente. "Tuttavia, hai sempre la tua casa a Spinner's End."

Le labbra di Severus tremavano in modo sospetto.

"Per favore," disse, guardando Silente con occhi imploranti. "Vorrei… Non potrei stare qui ancora per un po' di tempo?"

"Un po' di tempo?" Silente rispose con un tono stranamente divertito. "Sarei felice di averti qui per sempre. Ma con quale ruolo? La scuola avrà bisogno di un motivo per giustificare la tua presenza."

"Allora… allora suppongo che potrei riprendere l'insegnamento," Severus ammise con uno sforzo, senza riuscire a nascondere la sua riluttanza.

Silente sospirò, ma il suo cuore rideva di gioia. "Devi capire , Severus , che io non voglio costringerti. La scelta deve essere tua. Forse ti sei già pentito della decisione che hai preso ieri sera. Sai, per il piccolo Harry. Non avrei dovuto chiedertelo. Mantenere una promessa, e una promessa così vincolante, può essere davvero troppo difficile. Sono sicuro che Lily capirebbe. Lei-"

"No!" Il ragazzo vibrava di nuovo di rabbia e di dolore.

"Andiamo, ragazzo mio. Sei appena sopravvissuto ad una dura guerra. Sei giovane. Sono sicuro che, giorno dopo giorno, il ricordo di Lily sbiadirà gentilmente nella tua mente, come è naturale."

"Mai!" il ragazzo esclamò, stringendo i pugni. Fece un respiro profondo. "Mai," ripeté a voce più bassa, ma con fermezza, come se facesse un solenne giuramento. Le lacrime brillarono per un momento nei suoi occhi, e poi vennero ferocemente ricacciate indietro.

"Capisci che ti stai assumendo un impegno molto serio?" Albus chiese dolcemente . "Un giorno potresti dare la colpa a me per questo. Devo mostrarti quello che potrebbe accadere. In fondo, sei così giovane!"

"Non sono più un bambino, Albus! " Severus rispose fieramente, usando il nome del vecchio mago come a sfidarlo.

"Non ho mai detto questo, Severus. Merlino sa se avrei potuto fare le tante cose che ho fatto senza il tuo aiuto! Ma questa è una decisione seria. Vorrei che tu ci riflettessi con maggior calma."

"Che altro potrei fare?" Severus rispose amaramente. "Non mi è rimasto più nulla, e non c'è più nessuno ad aspettarmi fuori da queste mura."

Silente si rilassò. Ora c'era solo un altro passo che doveva essere fatto.

"Ancora una volta, per favore ascoltami attentamente, Severus. Non posso chiederti di restare." Fece una pausa, come soppesando le parole. "Perché, se tu accettassi, sarei costretto a chiederti di aiutarmi. Di essere preparato a lottare. Di essere pronto ad affrontare di nuovo quel mostro demoniaco e a rischiare la vita per proteggere tutto ciò che rimane di Lily Evans: suo figlio."

Pur pesando ogni parola al fine di raggiungere il suo obiettivo, Silente fu sorpreso di sentire un'intensa emozione vibrare nella sua anima mentre fissava gli occhi ardenti di Severus. Gli ci volle uno sforzo per continuare a parlare.

"Oggi te lo chiedo come un amico. Domani, potrei chiedertelo come un padrone. Ti fideresti di me? Accetteresti di mettere la tua vita nelle mie mani senza fare domande? Oppure penseresti di essere stato ingannato da una mente astuta?"

Severus si irrigidì e considerò l'uomo più anziano.

Sorridendo tristemente, Silente scosse la testa con un sospiro. "No," dichiarò piano. "Tu non ti fidi di me. E se non ti fidi di me adesso, ti fiderai ancora di meno in futuro, quando il dolore si sarà placato e i ricordi saranno svaniti."

Agitato, Severus cercò di parlare, ma Albus lo fermò alzando una mano.

"Ti lascio libero, Severus," dichiarò, e la sua voce aveva un tono stanco, disilluso. "Ti sciolgo dal tuo giuramento."

Faticosamente, il vecchio mago si alzò e si avvolse il mantello intorno al corpo. Fece una pausa, come se stesse meditando una nuova idea, quindi aggiunse con calma, "E ti libero anche dai tuoi incarichi. Goditi la festa. Goditi la nostra vittoria. Dopo tutto , il merito di questa giornata è soprattutto tuo."

Il viso di Severus si alterò terribilmente a quella allusione ambigua, ma Albus fece finta di non accorgersene.

"Bene. Ci rivediamo in tribunale." Il vecchio piegò la testa e finalmente sembrò accorgersi dell'angoscia di Severus, perché aggiunse gentilmente, in tono condiscendente, "Io ci sarò, non ti preoccupare. Albus Silente mantiene sempre la sua parola."

Il vecchio mago si voltò verso la porta.

"No!" Severus gridò. "Non andartene. Sono disposto ad obbedirti. Farò tutto ciò che mi chiedi di fare."

Albus si fermò e guardò Severus per un lungo momento.

"Senza domande?" chiese lentamente.

Severus sembrò esitare ma poi rispose in tono piatto, "Senza domande."

"Senza riserve?"

"Senza riserve."

"Tu obbedirai ai miei ordini, anche quando non ne comprenderai il significato."

Era un'affermazione, non una domanda, e Severus abbassò la testa e sussurrò, "Lo farò."

Silente aggrottò la fronte e incrociò le braccia. "Te lo chiedo di nuovo: per favore, rifletti, Severus. Stai facendo tutto questo di tua spontanea volontà?"

Il ragazzo si raddrizzò. Una scintilla improvvisa si accese nei suoi occhi e lui parlò in un tono freddo e amaro. "Ho accettato le tue condizioni, Albus. Non è necessario che tu mi chieda altro."

Senza parole, il mago più anziano misurò la distanza che, in pochi secondi, aveva creato tra lui e Severus. Per un attimo, Albus si chiese se il suo piano fosse stato veramente necessario. Una strana emozione dolorosa vibrò di nuovo nel suo petto. Aveva preso un servo quando avrebbe potuto guadagnare un amico.

… … … …

Lentamente, Albus Silente tornò alle sue stanze. La sua missione era stata compiuta. I suoi piani avevano funzionato perfettamente. Eppure il grande mago stava riesaminando i suoi ricordi con vaga inquietudine. Severus aveva ricevuto un nuovo marchio, e questa volta non sul suo braccio, ma sulla sua anima. Gli ultimi resti della sua innocenza erano stati definitivamente bruciati nell'offerta che aveva fatto di se stesso. Subito dopo, qualcosa di oscuro sembrava essersi cristallizzato dentro di lui, e Severus aveva ripreso il suo solito cupo atteggiamento distaccato. Attonito, Albus aveva assistito a quella trasformazione sorprendente, senza parole davanti ad un simile sacrificio. E, ancora una volta in quella strana serata, qualcosa di intollerabilmente dolceamaro aveva riempito il suo cuore, lasciandolo sconcertatamente sbilanciato.

Prima di andarsene, avrebbe voluto abbracciare il ragazzo e sentire il calore confortante del suo corpo contro di lui. Ma, anche se l'anima di Albus desiderava ardentemente il contatto, Severus sembrava aver chiuso se stesso in un'armatura.

Desolato, Silente provò un rimpianto immenso.

Ancora una volta, la ragione aveva prevalso sui suoi sentimenti.

Ancora una volta, si ritrovava solo, privo di tutto, mentre il ragazzo che aveva così astutamente manipolato custodiva un tesoro in cuore.

Ancora una volta, si sentì spaventosamente vuoto.

Continuò a camminare in silenzio per un po', poi alzò la testa con fredda determinazione.

Bene, decise, in un modo o nell'altro, Severus Piton avrebbe colmato quel vuoto.


End file.
